This invention is in the field of projector devices for projecting balls or the like.
Children enjoy projectors for projecting devices into the air and can devise many games to be played thereby. Most projectors known to the applicant however involve the use of springs or the like to effect projection and are of generally complicated construction. There is need for an extremely simple, yet effective and dependable projector for small objects.